


A Small Moment

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x18 spoilers, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: Charlie and Mary in the alternate universe, takes place some time before 13x18.





	A Small Moment

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the anon who inspired this by saying "it confirms the damaging myth that you can make someone gay if you just try hard enough. like, mary x charlie? that's unnecessary" to a lovely mary x charlie shipper on tumblr.

It’s almost heart-eyes at first sight.

“Oh, shit,” Charlie says to herself, because god _damn_ , that must be Mary Winchester (Campbell? Winchester) she’s heard so much about through the grape vines, and this Mary is as good as the rumours get, because _that_ is three angels she’s fighting off by herself.

Charlie runs to help, as fast as her legs will carry her, and Mary sees her. Her grip on the angel sword tightens, but when Charlie stabs the one that’s about to ambush her right in the face, Mary’s warm back soon rises up and down against her own.

“You’re Mary, right?” Charlie asks, parrying an angel away. “I’m Charlie.”

Mary grunts a response, and fair enough, this isn’t exactly the time nor place for a meet-cute.

After angels are dealt and done with, Charlie breaks out her first-aid kit despite Mary’s insistence, and cleans Mary’s wounds. She’s got a lot of cuts, even for apocalyptic standards.

“What happened?” Charlie asks, gently cleaning one particularly nasty cut against her forearm. Mary winces, but she’s a champ otherwise.

“You must’ve heard about me,” Mary replies instead, her blonde hair covering her face as she looks at the ground. “I’m the one with the nephilim.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Charlie responds, and Mary looks up in surprise. “I’m interested in you. About you.” Charlie clears her throat, and subsides the blush away. “Sorry. I’m really not as smooth as I used to be.”

Mary lets out a laugh and blinks, almost like she’s startled herself with her own action. “You said you’re Charlie, right?”

Charlie nods, pleasantly surprised that Mary remembered that despite all that before.

“Well.” Mary looks around, and shrugs. “Jack’s gone to grab some food while I scout the area, and they ambushed me while I was alone.”

“That was a bad idea,” Charlie chastises, and Mary nods, still with a smile. Damn it, she’s cute. “Well, I’m here now so you won’t have to go alone again.”

Mary raises her eyebrow. “Is that an offer?”

“Damn right it is,” Charlie replies, and hauls Mary up.

Once Jack joins them, Charlie leads them back to her own resistance camp, and shows her around. She knows this is dangerous--to trust someone with a nephilim--but every time Mary’s warm eyes turn her way, every time Mary and Jack come up with a plan to evade the angels from ambushing them, Charlie knows she’s made the right choice.

It’s a particularly gross, warm night when Charlie breaks out her precious stash of beer cans, and hands one over to Mary, who sits by one of the many fires lit in the camp. She’s huddled close to it, like she’s somehow still cold even though it’s disgustingly humid, and has her arms around herself.

“Hey,” Charlie says gently, and nudges her with her shoulder. Mary wraps her fingers around the can, and sighs after the first sip hits the spot. “I feel that.”

Mary chuckles quietly, and she watches the fire dance in the night. “I was married, you know,” she says quietly.

Charlie listens.

“Two kids,” Mary continues. She pulls another long sip, and doesn’t talk for a long time. “I was dead, at one point.”

Charlie gulps down her sip. “Huh,” she says, not really knowing what else to say.

Mary studies her. “That doesn’t surprise you?”

Charlie watches the fire dance in Mary’s eyes. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t. But… mostly?” she shrugs. “I’m totally jealous of the person who was married to you.”

Mary bows her head with a huff. “You make me laugh, Charlie,” she says quietly, and Charlie’s heart stutters a beat. When she looks back up, it sinks a little. “I haven’t… laughed in a long damn time.”

Charlie gulps. “And?”

“And,” Mary says steadily, “I’m not sure if I want to lose that.”

“You won’t,” Charlie insists, but Mary pulls away with a shake of her head. “Mary.”

“Sorry, Charlie,” Mary says quietly. “Maybe I’m just…” she lets out a sigh.

“Hey,” Charlie calls softly. “Hey, c’mon. Mary.” Mary looks up at her then, and Charlie smiles slightly. “Hey, I get it. It took me a while to understand all this, too.”

Mary looks back towards the fire, and her fingers make a small dent against the can. “Yeah?”

Charlie risks it, and gently takes Mary’s hands. Gently, gently. “Yeah.”

Mary squeezes her hands, and doesn’t take them back. They only had one can of beer, but Charlie feels drunk when Mary leans over to close what little space they have between them, and kisses her.

They don’t let go for the rest of the night.


End file.
